lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Land
“''Welcome to our silly land where having fun's our favorite plan.” '''Lalaloopsy Land' (or Lalaloopsyland) is a fictional imaginary place of the Lalaloopsies. It is a landmass which is part of a continent in the northern hemisphere. Geography To the north of Lalaloopsy Land lies the North Pole; the Island of the Smoky Peak sits west across the western coast; and to the south, east and southeast across are unexplored lands. Lalaloopsy Land has a wide natural resource base, including major deposits of timber, coal, ores and other mineral resources. As mentioned by Peanut in Ace in the Hole, Lalaloopsy Land is located on the planet Earth. Climate The enormous size of Lalaloopsy Land and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the humid continental climate, which is prevalent in all parts of the land except for the tundra and the extreme southwest. Mountains in the southeast obstruct the flow of warm air masses from the West Sea, while the plain of the west and north makes the land open to polar and unknown influences. Economy The Lalaloopsies have no parents (but the parents may possibly be the unknown creators) and there are no adults whatsoever, so they do things, like cooking, driving, and running businesses all by themselves without adult supervision. Lalaloopsy Land doesn't have its own currency either. Although in Stuck on You, there was a golden coin that had a cat's face and tail on it. They usually get everything for free. Demographics Language Lalaloopsy Land has no native language, however, English is used as a common language. French and Hawaiian are spoken by some residents. In So Near and Yet So Far, Haley Galaxy comes to Lalaloopsy Land and speaks an alien language. Animal languages are also widely spoken but are the least recognized and the most complicated. Education Not everyone goes to school. The Littles go to school as seen in Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land, and since there are no grown-ups, Bea had to teach the Littles. They most likely are in preschool. As seen in the Lalaloopsy Girls franchise and its respective movie, there is a high school located in Lalaloopsy Land the the children attend when they grow up. It is a boarding school. They are likely in the ninth grade, and at that time, the Littles would be in sixth grade. Culture Lalaloopsy Land is a melting pot of diverse culture influenced notably by American (mostly), Canadian, French, Japanese, British, Italian and Russian cultures. Holidays Areas of Interest Residences Ace's garage.png|Ace's garage|link=Ace's garage Bea's library.png|Bea's library|link=Bea's library Blossom's house.png|Blossom's house|link=Blossom's house Candle's house.png|Candle's house|link=Candle's house S2 E18 Cherry's house.png|Cherry's house|link=Cherry's house Crumbs' house.png|Crumbs' house|link=Crumbs' house Dot's observatory.png|Dot's observatory|link=Dot's observatory Dyna's house.png|Dyna's house|link=Dyna's house Ember's fire station.png|Ember's fire station|link=Ember's fire station Timber Forest's house.png|Forest's log cabin|link=Forest's log cabin Holly's house.png|Holly's house|link=Holly's house Jewel's house.png|Jewel's house|link=Jewel's house Keys' house.png|Keys' house|link=Keys' house Mari Golden Petals full poster.png|Mari's house|link=Mari's house Marina's lighthouse.png|Marina's lighthouse|link=Marina's lighthouse Misty's house.png|Misty's house|link=Misty's house Mittens' house.png|Mittens' house|link=Mittens' house Patch's shiphouse.png|Patch's shiphouse|link=Patch's shiphouse Peanut's circus.png|Peanut's circus|link=Peanut's circus Peppy's stadium.png|Peppy's stadium|link=Peppy's stadium Pickles' diner.png|Pickles' diner|link=Pickles' diner Pillow's house.png|Pillow's house|link=Pillow's house Pix E.'s house.png|Pix E.'s house|link=Pix E.'s house Prairie's saloon (decorated).png|Prairie's saloon|link=Prairie's saloon Rosy's hospital.png|Rosy's hospital|link=Rosy's hospital S2 E13 thunder-storm efffect.gif|Scraps' mansion|link=Scraps' mansion Sir's Castle.png|Sir's castle|link=Sir's castle Spot's house.png|Spot's house|link=Spot's house Squiggles' house.png|Squiggles' house|link=Squiggles' house Star's castle.png|Star's castle|link=Star's castle Strings' house.png|Strings' house|link=Strings' house Sugar's house.png|Sugar's house|link=Sugar's house Sunny and Berry's farm.png|Sunny and Berry's farm|link=Sunny and Berry's farm Suzette garden.jpg|Suzette's palace|link=Suzette's palace Tippy's stage.png|Tippy's stage|link=Tippy's stage Whirly's house.png|Whirly's house|link=Whirly's house Winter's house.png|Winter's house|link=Winter's house Misc. S2 E3 cave.png|Cave of Impenetrable Darkness|link=Cave of Impenetrable Darkness Door to Lala-Oopsie Land.png|Secret door|link=Secret door Lalaloopsy Academy for Learning Arts.png|Lalaloopsy Academy for Learning Arts|link=Lalaloopsy Academy for Learning Arts Town Square.png|Town Square|link=Town Square Trivia *On the map it says "Kat Lion's Roar", when it should say Kat Jungle Roar. *April Sunsplash, Cloud E. Sky, Haley Galaxy, Confetti Carnivale, Mint E. Stripes, Scraps Stitched N Sewn, Peggy Seven Seas, Winter Snowflake, Mari Golden Petals, and Smile E. Wishes are not on the map. pl:Lalaloopsylandia es:Lalaloopsylandia Category:Locations Category:Main Locations